As disclosed in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-182450, a conventionally known bending device is provided with a bending die corresponding with a shape of bending, a clamping die facing the bending die, a wiper die disposed proximate to the bending die, and a pressure die facing the wiper die. The conventional bending device clamps a workpiece with the bending die and the clamping die, holds the workpiece with the wiper die and the pressure die, and bends the workpiece corresponding to rotation of the bending die.